Brock's Decision
by Lugia0087
Summary: Brock has a secret. He has to make a decision; whether to tell anybody or leave it before its too late...
1. Secrecy

Brock's Decision 

Brock lay on the top bunk of the pokémon centre's bunk bed. He was depressed. It was 8 o'clock in the morning and Ash and Misty hadn't woken up yet. Brock was thinking. Thinking of how he was going to tell Ash and Misty his deepest secret. He knew he hadn't had much time so he was thinking of how he was going to break the news.

          Brock had been training a week ago alone with Onix while Ash and Misty had been battling each other. While Brock was battling a big Raticate with Onix, an Arbok sprang out. Brock told Onix to attack Arbok but the Arbok had already started to prepare an acid attack and he lunged at Onix. Brock knew that Onix was weak against the Acid Attack so Brock jumped in the way of the attack. The poison acid went on him and some of it managed to seep into his mouth. Brock knew that this wasn't good. Onix got angry and started to use rage, which managed to scare off the Arbok and Raticate. Brock limped off back to the pokémon centre. He managed to ask Nurse Joy with out flirting, what to do. Joy immediately started to treat Brock. Unfortunately she was too late as most of the acid had entered Brock's body. There was nothing much she could do. She got the remaining drips of poison but the rest was already too far in. she had to break the news to Brock. Brock only had 10 days to live. Brock had asked Nurse Joy not to tell Ash and Misty as he thought it would just cause lots of distress. Joy agreed. 

          Now at the moment in time, Brock only had 2 days left. He was deciding on what to do. Whether he should tell Ash and Misty or whether he should leave it. A solitary tear trickled down his face. Brock hadn't realised that Misty had climbed up and was watching him crying. 

"Brock, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it," 

"Well maybe I can help you."

"I don't think so, no one can help me,"

"I could if you would just tell me." 

"…"

"Well if it makes you feel better, we are going to a shopping mall today. Ash needs to pick up a few items. There'll be girls there. Also after Ash has got what he needs we're going to set off to Mahogany town, so Ash can get his next badge."

"Leave me, go by yourself. Don't see me ever again."

"We're not going to do that, you're our friend,"

"You don't have much choice. I'll be gone soon anyway," * bugger I told her. * 

"Huh, what do you mean? Is there something you haven't told me?" 

(Sigh, I don't have much choice. I'll have to tell her now,)  "Sigh… Misty, look there's something I should have told you."

"What?"

"Well a week ago while you were battling Ash, I was training Onix by battling a wild Raticate. Suddenly while I want battling the Raticate, an Arbok came and attacked. It used acid and well…"

"Well what?"

"I dived in front of Onix to protect him from the attack. I wasn't thinking at the time…"

"…"

"I then got injured badly. I limped back to the pokémon centre. Joy said she couldn't do much and there was nothing to cure me. At least Onix was safe."

"…Oh Brock. I wish you had told me sooner."

"It doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does, what would your father say?"

"He couldn't care less if I got hung, quartered and drawn"

"Don't say that, Brock"

"It's the truth. He's already abandoned me before."

"…"

"Well all I can tell you now is I have 2 days left to live. Then I'll be a goner."

"Brock… *sob*, I wish you had told me… sooner. Then maybe I could have done something to help you."

"You couldn't have done anything to help me. Joy said so. I'm going to die unloved."

"…"

"No one loves me. I'm too darn ugly."

*Slap* *in tears* "Don't ever say that Brock, your not. Someone will love you" 

"Yeah right, like in two days someone is going to love me, There's no point. Face it Misty, I'm going to be dead in a few days so don't bother."

"Ash will be so upset to hear this,"

(grabs her) "Don't you **ever** say anything about this to Ash! It will only put more problems on his shoulder."

"You'd rather him find out the hard way."

"Yes I would!"

*Yawns* "What's going on you guys, I've just woken up and I the first thing I hear is you two arguing. That's unusual."

"Nothing." (Storms off)

*sigh* "Nothing's going on Ash" 

"Okay, Hey why'd Brock go off in a huff?"

"He's just in a stress about something."

"I hope he gets over what ever it is,"

"Yeah…"  *thinks* "Brock why couldn't you have told him?"

"Okay let's get going to the shopping Mall. Then we can go to Mahogany Town!"

"Okay Ash."

"Hey Brocko, lets get going to the mall,"         

"Go by yourself,"

"Come on Brock, Lets go,"

"Fine,"

*Later* "

"Right, lets get back to the pokémon centre,"

"Okay,"

"…"

"Brock, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

*At the pokémon centre* 

"Lets have dinner and then we can get an early night for tomorrow,"

"Okay,"

"…"

          *Before going to bed*

"Goodnight, Ash."

"Goodnight," 

"Goodnight Brock,"

"…"

"Brock!"

"Oh… goodnight Misty" 

          *Next day*

Ash and Misty were ready to get going to the shopping mall. Now all they were doing was waiting for Brock. Brock wasn't awake yet. Ash went to check on him,

"Hey Brock! Wake up its time to go to the mall!"

"…" 

"Brock?" Ash shrugged him

"Brock!?" Ash nudged him again.

"…Huh… what is it Ash?" 

"Its time to get going to the mall,"

"Oh okay," Brock flopped back down onto the pillow.

"Come on, we'll never get to Mahogany Town at this rate!"

"Coming," Brock sighed and stretched and got out of bed.

He had some toast, which Misty offered him and then pulled on his orange t-shirt and green vest.

He then put on his trainers. His face, which was normally tanned colour, was a paler colour than it was usually. Brock feared that this could be the symptom setting in.

"You look pale today, Brock," Ash said, "are you unwell or something?"

"I'm okay," Brock lied. Misty shot him a warning glance.

"Come on then, lets go!" said Ash as he picked up his bag and headed out of the pokémon centre's room door. Misty and Brock followed.

As soon as Ash had got the things he needed, he, Misty and Brock set out towards Mahogany Town. 

          It was almost lunchtime when Brock began to wonder how long he had left.

"I wonder how much longer I have to live," he wondered. He started to prepare things for cooking. When he had finished cooking, he served out dishes to Ash and Misty. He didn't bother feeding himself,

"Brock, aren't you going to have anything to eat?" asked Ash worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'll live,"

"Brock, you've been acting rather weird lately. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I told you, I'm Fine,"

"Alright, no need to get in a huff, Brocko."

When Ash and Misty had finished eating, Brock cleared up for them.

"Come on then," said Ash "lets continue to Mahogany town."

"Okay," said Misty.

Brock walked behind Ash and Misty and it was a while until Ash and Misty both realised that Brock was starting to lag behind them. It wasn't long before Brock started to show the signs of the poison Acid. He started to cough and to throw up. 

"Brock! What's wrong with you? Why didn't you tell us you were feeling unwell?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"There's something I should have told you Ash,"

"What, what is it Brock?"

"I'm…"

"You're what?"

"…Dying,"

"Huh, you can't be serious."

"I'm sorry to put you and Misty through this." Brock continued. "Just continue your journey without me, go on, leave me be. I don't deserve to be treated with sympathy."

"But Brock,"

"GO ON!!! Now!!!" Brock started to cough up blood.

"I'm not leaving you here to die, Brock."

"Its too late, there's nothing you can do to save me. Goodbye Ash, Misty."

"We're not leaving you here."

"Go now before I lose it!"

"I don't think its fair to leave you here on your own to breathe your last breath." 

 "Well I think it is!"

"Come on Mist, I think we better do what he says,"

"…" Misty followed Ash silently away from Brock. 

*Thud* 

Brock had fallen onto the ground.

"Pi Pikachu," Pikachu ran up to where he lay.

Ash and Misty turned around in horror.

"Goodbye Ash, Misty and Pikachu," said Brock weakly as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Brock… no…." whispered Ash.

"…Brock." 

~Fin~

AN: How was it? Please Read and Review!

Thanks

Lugia0087


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2: Revelations 

A few weeks later, after Brock had died, Misty was still thinking about him. It was about 8:00 and Ash was getting some food at the pokémon centre's canteen. Misty had had something to eat earlier and she made an excuse that she wasn't hungry. Misty noticed Brock's backpack which had been lying in the corner of the room since he had died. She picked it up and looked through it.

 She emptied the contents out onto the top bunk, the bunk where Brock used to sleep. She looked at all the things, which had scattered out of the backpack. There was about 4 Pokéballs each, which Misty guessed probably, contained his pokémon and a few spare for catching some new pokémon. Misty then stumbled across the Pokéball, which the Pokéball craftsman, Kurt, had made for Brock, it was the heavy ball. Misty knew that Brock would have wanted to use the ball to capture a rock pokémon. Misty remembered that Brock had told her that the pokémon that he wanted most had been Golem. 

"Brock never got the chance to capture one did he?" she thought out loud to herself. She picked up Brock's Pokéballs, which contained his pokémon. She then put them in her bag. Misty continued to look through his stuff. She found a book. She opened it; it was Brock's diary. She knew that it was impolite to read someone's diary but she was curious and without thinking, Misty opened the diary to the first page. Brock's diary was a 5-year diary and it just so happened that he had started to write in it on the first day he battled Ash,

Monday 1st January

Today I met a trainer. At first I thought he was just another trainer after the Boulder Badge. He had a Pikachu with him. I could tell when he came into my Gym for the first time that his Pikachu was at a low level as it was in its cutest stage. But the boy, keen to battle with me, introduced himself as Ash Ketchum of Pallet town. I had met another trainer from Pallet town the previous day; he said his name was Gary Oak. I didn't think much of Gary. Even though he beat me, I thought that he didn't seem to care too much about his pokémon. Even when they won he yelled at them saying that they were still weak. But with Ash I could see that he loved his pokémon as he cared about them a lot, he even forfeited the first match he had with me. He then apparently went to my good-for-nothing father and asked him for advice. It was then, that I think he understood about my background. When he battled me the next time, some sprinklers in the gym got set off by Pikachu. The water sprinkled onto Onix. Ash was about to beat Onix, when my brothers and sisters showed up and told him to leave Onix alone. After I told my brothers and sisters to get off him, I thought he was going to continue to beat my Onix but he didn't. I then kinda felt sorry for him so I followed him to give him a boulder badge, because I thought he deserved it as he was kind to all pokémon. I told him about how I wanted to be the World's Best Pokémon Breeder and about how I couldn't leave my family behind; it was then when my father arrived. He agreed to let me go and follow my own dreams while he returned back to the family and gym. I was relived that I could go and follow my dreams, so I went along with Ash. He said it was great that he now had a travelling bud. That's nice. There is this strange girl following Ash though, apparently she wants to get Ash to repay her for her bike, which he destroyed. 

Anyway, I'll write more tomorrow, 

Brock

Tuesday 2nd January

Today I visited Mt Moon with Ash and the girl whose name is Misty. I found out that Misty likes romantic things as she said that Mt Moon sounded romantic. We were heading up to the mountain and when we got there we reached a cave. We heard some cries of a person and we found out that a flock of Zubat were attacking the man. Ash used Pikachu to get rid of them. I secretly caught a Zubat just before it flew into the cave again. The man introduced himself as Seymour the Scientist. He had come to Mt. Moon to learn more about the Mysteries of the Moonstone, which was a rock, which the Clefairy pray to. We saw some Clefairy. 

Today I met Team Rocket. They were a gang of troublemakers and they and their talking Meowth had planned to steal the Moonstone but Pikachu foiled their plan.

Well I have to go now,

Brock

Misty closed Brock's diary sadly, she decided that she didn't want to read anymore because it reminded her of how much she missed him. She looked at the other things in Brock's backpack. She found a picture, which he had had of herself and Ash when they were at the pokémon league. She then put back all of the things, which had been scattered onto the bed, back into Brock's backpack. Misty thought to herself. She knew that Brock had desperately wanted a Golem when he was alive. Misty then got an idea. She went to tell Ash about this.

"Hey Ash, I've just thought of something. Brock always said he wanted a Golem. Maybe we should capture one in memory of him,"

"Yeah… that's a good idea. I really still miss the guy. I wish he had told us sooner. But instead he kept it bottled up. Maybe we could have done something to help him,"

"No… Brock said there wasn't anything that could be done to save him. I don't think there is any point hoping because we cant do anything now anyway… he's… dead." Misty said sadly…

Lugia0087: I've finally updated! Please Read and Review! Email me at tombofseth@aol.com if you have any questions.


End file.
